Love's Scenario
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui- an inseparable pair no matter their roles in every given life. Even death can't do them apart. "I love you. That's why even if we were to be reborn a hundred times, I'll always choose you." (One shot!)


**This fanfic is based off the song Ai no Scenario (Eng title Love's Scenario, hence the title of the fic) so if you wanna listen to it while reading for the full experience go ahead!**

»»-¤-««

Once upon a time, there lived a princess, Misaki Ayuzawa, and a commoner, Takumi Usui. They fell in love and ran away together, happily getting married and living together in a small cottage in the woods.

Such a cliché story, no?

Well, not for these two. Their neverending story has a twist to it.

»»-¤-««

" _ **I love you. That's why even if we were to be reborn a hundred times, I'll always choose you."**_

»»-¤-««

The blonde haired teenager ran through the town, desperately searching for the house that Misaki had moved into with…him.

 _Him_ , as in not Takumi.

Misaki and her father- the king -had gotten into an argument the other day, and so she, being the stubborn girl she is, refused to apologize and instead declared she was moving out of the castle.

Originally, she was going to stay with Takumi, but her father had other plans. He assigned her to a random house they owned in the town, and for the first week or so she lived alone.

Her moving away made it easier for Takumi to visit her, so he had no objections. She could even allow him into her house and they'd spend lots of quality time together.

They thought life would stay perfect and easy like that, but nope. Of course, the king just _had to_ move her fiancé there along with her.

Misaki was annoyed and upset when she found out he was going to start living with her, because for one, she didn't like him one bit. And second, it made it significantly harder for Takumi to visit her. He was pretty sure that if her fiancé found out he'd been visiting her daily he would _not_ be happy.

The king would probably hear about it as well. Needless to say he wouldn't be pleased either.

The king is the ruler of the land. If he's unhappy with you, he can easily make your life a living hell.

See the problem now?

Anyway, back to the current situation at hand. Takumi finally spotted the familiar house she lived in, and so snuck in the same way he'd been for the past couple weeks.

He jumped up to a tree branch and grabbed hold of it firmly. Swiftly, he pulled the rest of his body onto the thick and sturdy branch. Takumi tightrope walked across it a few feet before leaping for the next branch. Luckily, the breeze wasn't strong enough to affect his balancing and climbing skills, though some days in the past the wind had been pretty bad, causing multiple difficulties for him.

Branch by branch, he made his way up the tree until he reach her window. The house they lived in was pretty far away from the crowded parts of the town, since they still wanted the princess to be in a secluded area and stay safe. There were also a couple of guards by the front door, though they couldn't see him since he was by the side of the building.

 _Knock knock!_

The raven haired girl glanced at her window for a moment, remembering that it was around the time that Takumi usually came to visit her everyday.

Quietly, she snuck to her window and opened it for him. As expected, Takumi sat on a tree branch, waving at her. She gave him a smile, gesturing for him to come in with a wave of her hand.

"Takumi," she greeted, extending her arms out and hugging him. He didn't miss the nervous glance she shot at the door.

He'd been noticing that by each and every passing day, she'd been more cautious and timid, and less stubborn and fierce like she was when he first met her.

"Misaki, how have you been?" he asked, returning the hug. She rested her head against his chest. She let out a sigh of contentment.

"I've been lonely without you," she confessed. He smiled at her affectionate words. It'd only been a day since she'd last seen him and she was already missing him. "How about you?" she inquired. He rested his chin atop her head.

"I've been lonely without you as well." he replied, gently stroking her hair. She smiled at this.

"I wish we could be together publicly…I hate having to make you sneak around like this." she murmured. He sighed, silently wishing the same.

"It's worth it as long as I get to see you," he said. She giggled and lifted her head from his chest, stepping out of the hug. Unfortunately, she miscalculated her steps and tripped over her own foot backwards.

She held one of her hands over her mouth to prevent a scream from coming out, since that would surely alarm her fiancé. Takumi reach out and grabbed her wrist that was extended towards him, successfully stopping her from falling.

Misaki flinched the moment his hand came in contact with her wrist, but he figured it was from the fear of almost falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, yanking her forwards and allowing her to rebalance herself. To his surprise, she quickly but violently pulled her hand away from his and let it fall back to her side.

"I'm okay. Thank you." she said, turning her head and staring at the door. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"Misaki, is everything okay?" he inquired, wondering why she looked so concerned and…scared. He knew she was worried about them getting caught, but this was completely different.

She averted her gaze from the door and forced herself to stare at Takumi instead.

"S-Sorry, did you say something?" she asked. Now he definitely knew something was up.

"Misaki, are you okay? Is something bothering you? Please tell me," he told her, hoping he'd get an answer out of her.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it." she replied, a not-so-reassuring smile plastered on her unusually pale face. He frowned at her façade.

"Misaki, please. You know I'm here for you no matter what happens-"

" _Misaki? Is somebody in there?"_ they heard somebody call from outside the door. Misaki's eyes widened in shock and she immediately froze in her spot. Takumi took this as his cue to escape out the window quickly.

"N-No! I'm just talking to myself!" she exclaimed, still too scared and shocked to move.

Takumi leapt out the window and gripped onto a tree branch. He leapt to another one closer to their living room window. No, he wasn't going home yet. He couldn't go home.

Misaki was hiding something from him, and he was going to figure it out.

»»-¤-««

"You were with _him_ , weren't you?" the lime green haired man asked. Misaki took a step backwards away from him.

"N-No, I wasn't," she denied, her voice wavering. He shot her a glare.

"Misaki, don't lie to me." he warned. "I told you not to talk to him anymore, didn't I?!" he yelled. Misaki flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Y-Yes, but-"

 _SLAP!_

"But NOTHING! You're lucky that you even got engaged to someone as powerful as me, stupid bitch!" he spat. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill as she held her stinging cheek.

"Y-You're right. I-I'm s-sorry," she recited the same words she had to say everyday to him. He smirked at her obedience and dismissed her with a wave.

Within a heartbeat, Misaki ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She placed her back against the door and slid down to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. The warm liquid slightly soothed the pain in her reddening cheek, though the pain in her chest could never be eased.

»»-¤-««

Takumi stared wide-eyed at the scene that had just played out in front of him. He was expecting anything- he thought he had prepared himself for anything -but he certainly didn't expect _that._ He knew that man was up to no good.

Takumi glared at the evil green haired man who'd been causing harm to _his Misaki._

The man turned his head towards the window, his eyes narrowed, as he stared directly into Takumi's eyes.

 _'You won't tell a soul.'_ her fiancé mouthed. The blonde's jaw clenched at that.

He would have to save Misaki.

»»-¤-««

 _Knock knock!_

Misaki pushed the blankets that were spread on top of her off and onto the floor. She hadn't been able to fall asleep tonight- well, she hadn't been able to get any decent sleep in the past couple weeks for that matter.

She flinched at the feeling of her bare feet against the cold floor, but ignored it as her top priority at the moment was to figure out who was knocking on her window.

Leaning against her windowsill, she moved the curtains aside only to be met with emerald eyes staring at her. She jumped in surprise at the sight of her lover, and immediately opened the window for him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, being extra careful not to be caught. Her eyes widened in surprise as he carefully traced his thumb over her red cheek.

"Does it hurt?" he asked thoughtfully, leaning in closer and gently blowing air on it. She felt like crying all over again- she wasn't sure why. She was happy- extremely happy -but she also felt _sad_ for some reason. She didn't want him to find out about the abuse.

"H-How did you f-find out…?" she inquired in a quiet voice. He gave her a pained smile.

"I saw it," he confessed. "Misaki, please don't live like this anymore." he said. She placed her hand over his. "It hurts me to see you like this." he told her. She nodded, tears freely running down her cheeks and dripping onto his hand. She hadn't even realized she was crying until then.

"I-I don't want to l-live like this e-either, T-Takumi…!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He stepped in through her window and held her close to him. She froze when she felt his breath on her ear.

"So don't," he murmured, just loud enough so only she could hear it. She felt her heart stop as he said those words. He couldn't be serious?

"D-Do you mean…?" she began, too shocked to finish her sentence. She pulled her head away from his chest to stare into his eyes, in which she only found sincerity.

"Yes. Misaki, run away with me." he said. She smiled, nodding her head eagerly.

"Y-Yes…!" she agreed happily, letting out a laugh. He hadn't heard her laugh or smile genuinely in weeks. "I-I love you so much!" she exclaimed, running over to the window with him, her hand intertwined with his.

"I love you too, Misaki." he said. "I'll always protect you and promise to never leave your side."

And with that, they leapt for a branch together, leaving all their worries behind.

»»-¤-««

Tora kicked open Misaki's door, his eyes wide at the empty room in front of him. She hadn't been responding to him, and now he knew why.

The necklace around his neck glowed a bright red, as he made a vow.

" _One day, I'll get them back for this!"_

»»-¤-««

.

.

.

»»-¤-««

 **600 years later**

»»-¤-««

"Hey! Stop right there!" the raven haired student council president exclaimed. The three males turned around, an irritated look on their faces.

"What do you want this time?" one of them groaned. The others rolled their eyes. Misaki glared at them.

"I already told you to fix your uniforms! Button them up to the top two buttons at least!" she yelled, a demonic aura surrounding her.

Fearing their lives, the three boys decided to just listen to her for now instead of talking back. They hurriedly fumbled with their buttons clumsily as they sprinted away from her and into the school.

"Hey! Don't run in the hallways!" she warned them, but they were too far away by then to hear her. "Seriously…how troublesome." she murmured.

"Misaki!" she heard someone call for her. She spun around and made was welcomed with the sight of her boyfriend.

"Tora!" she exclaimed with a grin. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Geez, you should really be in class now," she laughed. He simply shrugged.

"I have five minutes to spare," he said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her to a grassy area. "Lets lay here and look at the sky," he suggested. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"You've been watching way too many movies," she commented as he dragged her onto the ground along with him.

"I'm just trying to be romantic," he said with a smirk. She shot back a smirk of her own.

"Well, it's not working," she teased. He brought his hand to her forehead and flicked her gently.

"We should go to this café I discovered after school toda-"

"Oi," someone called. They both sat up to look at the person. The first thing she noticed was the strange glance Tora and the male exchanged. He was glaring at Tora while he sat there and had a smug smile on his face.

"What is it?" Misaki asked. He glanced at her and his expression seemed to soften significantly.

"The sign. It says you're not allowed on the grass." he stated plainly. Misaki blushed and jumped up, embarrassed that she forgot about her own rules.

"I-I knew that! I-I'm the student council president so I'm allowed to do this!" she exclaimed, walking off the grass and stopping in front of the blonde haired man. "G-Get to class." she commanded him. She didn't know why, but the moment her eyes met his, she became really nervous.

Wiping her clammy hands on her skirt, she opened the door to the school and walked inside.

»»-¤-««

"What the fuck are you planning, Igarashi?" he spat. The lime green haired male laughed.

"Hmm, nothing much. Why do you assume I've got something up my sleeve?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Takumi glared at him.

"Leave her alone. Stop playing with her feelings." he demanded sternly. Tora simply smirked.

"Oh no, Takumi found me out~" he hummed sarcastically. "What are you going to do about it? Hmm?" he teased. "We both know I've always had the upper hand _Usui_ , don't act like you're so tough," he said, his smirk disappearing. Takumi's jaw clenched.

" _Upper hand?_ That explains why she left you for me," he retorted. Tora chuckled.

"You may have won then, but lets see what you can do to protect her now." he stated, spinning on his heel and starting to walk away, only to be grabbed roughly by the collar.

"Igarashi, I fucking _despise you._ " he said, venom dripping from his tone, as his fist met the green haired man's cheek. He let go of his collar, allowing the male to trip backwards into the wall and fall to the floor.

Gasps could be heard through the hall, but the two ignored it all. Tora smirked maliciously at the blonde as he smeared a few dots of floor dripping from the corner of his lip with his thumb.

"Oh look, your _princess_ is coming," he murmured, feigning a scared look as he sat on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Tora, are you okay?!" she exclaimed right on cue, kneeling beside him and gently touching his cheek. "Who did this to you?" she asked. Tora glanced at Takumi a few times innocently, trying to signal her that it was him.

"Ehm, it was nobo-"

"It was him, wasn't it?" she asked, glaring at Takumi. Tora shyly averted his gaze.

"Well…yeah." he admitted. Misaki stood up abruptly and stared Takumi right in the eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Only assholes treat other people like this!" she exclaimed. Takumi stared back at her blankly, his face void of emotion.

 _Even if the world turns me into an enemy and you hate me…as long as I'm protecting you, it's okay._

»»-¤-««

Misaki stood outside Tora's last period classroom door. Classes had ended ten minutes ago, but he was still in there. She figured he must've been running late.

" _Hey hey, you're dating Prez right?"_ one boy asked, catching Misaki's attention. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she found herself leaning against the door with her ear pressed firmly against it.

" _Yeah, what about it?"_ a familiar voice answered, which she recognized as Tora's. Misaki awaited his response.

" _Dude, doesn't she scare you?"_ the first boy that spoke inquired. Misaki frowned at the question.

" _Scare me? Ha!"_ Tora exclaimed. Misaki's expression brightened up considerably at the fact that it sounded like he was about to stand up for her. " _She's so gullible and weak. She actually thinks I love her!"_ he laughed. Misaki felt her heart sink down to her stomach.

"He…he was just playing around with me all along…?" she whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. Her mind flashed back to when she discovered Takumi punched Tora. She bit her bottom lip.

"So…that Usui guy was protecting me…!" she gasped in realization. Misaki grabbed her brown bag and ran as fast as she could downstairs.

As she was running downstairs, her bag got caught in the railing which brought her to a stop. Frustrated, Misaki turned around and tugged her bag roughly.

"Stupid…bag...get ou-AHH!" Misaki screamed, realizing she pulled way too hard. She tipped backwards, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing to fall down the stairs…

…until she felt someone grab her wrist tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, yanking her forwards and allowing her to rebalance herself.

As he said those words, Misaki's head spun as she felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

Then she blacked out.

»»-¤-««

" _Mmm, smells good! What are you making?" the raven haired princess asked, getting on her tiptoes to look over the tall blonde's shoulder._

" _I'm making a recipe my grandmother taught me how to make. It's basically a rice omelette," he explained. Misaki took in another deep breath through her nose._

" _Wow, you're really good at cooking," she complimented him. He smiled._

" _Why thank you, my dear," he teased, knowing well it'd make her angry. On cue, she gently smacked him on the head. He was cooking her meal after all._

" _Don't call me that or I'll call you a perverted alien," she warned. Takumi laughed._

" _Go ahead and call me that, my dear," he joked once more. This time, she didn't hesitate to give him a violent blow on the head._

" _Ouch. Misaki, that hurt," he pouted. Misaki stuck her tongue out at him childishly._

" _Too bad. That's what you get," she giggled. Takumi smiled at her laughter._

 _As she was preoccupied with staring at the omelette rice, Takumi leaned over and pecked her on the lips. Misaki's face turned a bright red color._

" _D-Don't do something like that so suddenly!" she stammered, flustered. Takumi chuckled._

" _You're too cute, my princess," he said. "I love you so much." he stated, making the raven haired female's face even redder._

" _I-I might l-like you too…"_

»»-¤-««

"Mmm…where am I…?" Misaki groaned.

"MISAKI!" she heard a voice exclaim. The same voice she heard in her dream…

 _No, not a dream…a flashback…_

"Misaki, are you okay?!" Takumi demanded, kneeling beside her. She glanced at her surroundings and realized she was in the infirmary.

"Y-You knew about Tora all along…" she said in realization. Takumi's eyes widened, as he began to wonder if she remembered what happened all those hundreds of years ago. "You perverted alien…" she murmured.

A warm smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"You remember…" he whispered. She nodded.

"Thank you so much…for everything…" she said, sitting up and hugging him. He was caught off guards, but quickly recovered and returned the hug.

"I told you that I'd always protect you…" he said, holding her even tighter. "...didn't I?"

"You…weirdo…" she murmured.

»»-¤-««

Tora watched the couple's reunion from outside the window, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I was getting tired of waiting," he murmured to himself, staring as they hugged each other. With one last glance at the two, he spun around and walked down the long halls of Seika.

"Those two really are inseparable." he murmured, playing with the red necklace around his neck with a red light that had dimmed.

»»-¤-««

 **The end! I might make a compilation requested oneshot story thing (no idea what they're called, but like Vijju123's Our Maid Sama and Violet's request central) so I can pick and choose different requests when I feel like writing different kinds of oneshots.**

 **This is the longest oneshot I've written so yaaay~ I know that most people's chapters in their fics are about this long, but I'm still happy about it :P**


End file.
